Requests Fic
by Wolflover007
Summary: A collection of one shots based on requests people send me. Read my profile for info on how to send me requests. YOU MUST MESSAGE ME REQUESTS. IF YOU WRITE YOUR REQUEST IN A REVIEW I WILL NOT NOTICE OR WRITE IT!
1. Chapter 1

Paining: Angela Rizzoli/Maura Isles

Rating: M

Content: Smut/fluff

Length: Very short

This chapter is for Jermey Crawford 27

Hope it satisfies you.

* * *

><p>Maura laid on the bed as lips softly kissed her neck. She moaned and whimpered. Strong hands grazed her ribs.<p>

"Angela please." Maura begged.

"Soon baby." The Italian responded. She smirked for she had always wanted Maura but never guessed Maura would want her too. She had always just assumed that Maura wanted Jane but was surprised when Maura confessed her love one night.

Maura begged again and Angela smiled. She kissed Maura again and then took her nipples and pinched and pulled them. She then took a breast in her mouth and bit Maura's nipple. Maura moaned and clawed the baker's back.

"Yes. Ugh that's it."

"You like that?"

"Yes please I'm so turned on."

Angela smiled and moved her hand down between Maura's legs. She played there for a few minutes and moved her finger in and out. She knew Maura liked a little penetration but preferred to have none. She stopped, withdrew her finger and then brought it to Maura's mouth.

"Taste yourself." She demanded. Maura licked Angela finger and they both moaned. For a moment Angela closed her eyes. Maura took that second and flipped Angela over so that she was on top.

"Ho...How?" Angela asked.

"I would wrestle my roommates at boarding school and always won." Maura offered as an answer.

Maura smiled and began to grind against Angela. They both moaned. Maura gripped Angela's shoulders and ground harder against her. Angela just wrapped her arms around Maura and pulled her closer to kissed her. She held Maura until Maura let go and whimpered. Angela looked up and saw Maura's face of pain.

"Maura what is it?" Angela asked.

"So close." Maura whispered.

"What do you need?" Angela asked.

"My clit please…"

"What?" Angela said confused.

Maura couldn't respond. Angela understood and rubbed Maura's clit gently. Maura whimpered and kissed Angela. She came gently and Angela held her through it.

"Baby I got you. I won't let you fall." Angela said as Maura collapsed in her arms.

Angela wrapped her arms around the doctor. They stayed like that for several minutes and when Maura didn't move Angela got concerned.

"Maura?" she asked.

She tried to move the doctor when she heard a light snore. She looked down to see Maura snoring on her chest. She smirked and chuckled. While she was still horny she knew that Maura would please her once she woke up. For now she was content with letting her sleep.

"Sleep little one. You'll need it." She said and then closed her eyes as well.

FIN


	2. Chapter 2

Requestor: The requestor wished to remain anonymous

Pairing: Jane Rizzoli/Constance Isles (with a little bit of Maura)

Rating: M

Content: Smut/ humor

Length: Short

I got this request last night and thought it would be a good contrast with the first chapter.

* * *

><p>Constance Isles smiled as she ran her hands down detective Rizzoli's abs. She smiled as the detective moaned. She kissed the detective softly as she wrapped her arm around her. The detective moaned into her mouth as the professor pleased her.<p>

As they were making out they thought about all the times that Constance would come to town to see her. Constance would call Jane a day before she returned to town to get Jane excited and then would arrive at Logan the next day. Jane would never meet her at Logan because she knew it would be sussipisous. Constance would usually take Jane out to a nice dinner, one that she knew Jane could never afford and then they would go back to Jane's apartment and would kiss as they were now.

"Cons… Please."

"What baby? You like when I kiss your lips." Jane nodded and Constance kissed her deeply again. They both moaned. Constance tasted like wine and Kobe steak that they ate at the restaurant. Jane tasted like coffee, lager and meat. Constance pulled back.

"Or you like it when I bite your neck?" Constance said biting Jane's neck hard. Jane moaned and clawed at her back. Constance smiled for she would have never suspected the detective to be so submissive. She had just assumed that the detective would be dominant in bed but was happy that Jane wasn't.

She pulled back and took Jane's shirt and bra off then took Jane's nipple into her mouth, Jane moaned and moved her lower body.

"Soon dear." The professor assured.

She then licked Jane's breasts for a few minutes and pushed her into the couch.

"You're good at this for an old lady."

"Old? Bitch I'm forever 21."

"Uff, 21 times 21."

"Shut up." Constance said and then kissed her way down Jane's body.

* * *

><p>"Fuck!" Jane said when Constance licked her abs. Constance stood up and was about to take off Jane's pants when she looked up and saw…<p>

"Maura?" She said. "What are you doing here?"

Maura Isles was standing in the doorway of Jane's apartment. She still had the key that she used to open the door in her hand. Her mouth was open.

"Maura close your mouth, it's not ladylike."

Maura closed her mouth and walked over to see her mother and Jane in the middle of sex. She gulped seeing Jane half nude and then shook her head trying to clear the image. She then looked at her clothed mother.

"How long?"

"A few months. I arrived yesterday and was coming to see you tomorrow."

Maura's gaze went to the floor. "I see."

"Maura…"

"It's ok mother. It's your guy's life."

Constance nodded and Jane covered up in a blanket. Maura walked over to Jane and looked at her. She then pointed and like a stepchild said, "Don't even think I'm calling you mom."

All three of them let out a laugh at that and Maura was about to leave when Constance told her to wait. She wanted to explain things to her daughter who deserved to know the truth. They stepped into the other room and talked. Jane decided to put her clothes back on.

Maura and Constance emerged a few minutes later and Jane just sat on the couch. Jane invited Maura to stay but Maura refused.

"I wouldn't want to be a pussy block. I'll see you at work." She told Jane. They all laughed and Maura was about to step out when Jane thought of a question.

"Maura why did you come here?"

"I was going to see if you wanted to go for a run with me but it appears you were clearly getting enough exercise." Maura winked and left before Jane could come up with a response.

* * *

><p>Jane's face was bright red when Constance rubbed her back.<p>

"What did you tell her?"

"That I have been sleeping with you for a few months."

"And?"

"And she was fine with it."

"Really?"

"Yes." Constance then kissed Jane softly. Jane pulled away and then looked at Constance.

"Cons babe, I'm not really in the mood now." Jane said regretfully. Constance wrapped her arms around her.

"Its ok babe, wanna watch TV?"

"Sure."

Constance took Jane in her arms and they watched TV. Jane would occasionally look up to kiss Constance and they eventually fell asleep.

FIN


	3. Chapter 3

Requestor: Kei-survivor (thank you for your patience)

Rating: M

Pairing: None

Length: Long

People involved: Maura Isles, Jane Rizzoli, Constance Isles, Hope Martin and Cailin Martin

Content: Neglect, Eating disorder, self-abuse (I threw in a little twist.)

**Warnings:**** Maura centric (Eating Disorder, Neglect, Self-abuse) This Is Dark.**

**Sorry this took so long but school has been busy. Keep the requests, reviews and favorites coming. Forgive all mistakes (grammatical or spelling). Also this may not be an accurate depiction so forgive me. **

Songs used:

Courage by Superchick

Skin and Bones by Picture Me Broken

* * *

><p>Maura Isles punched the bag at BPD gym. Jab, punch, elbow, and kick. She was getting tired but kept punching.<p>

"Maura, you want to get dinner?" Jane Rizzoli asked.

Maura smiled at the kind detective. They had been friends for many years and would have dinner many times.

"Yeah. Just let me finish this set and you got weights to pick up." She said.

Maura went back to punching the bag. Jane stared at Maura and her impressive stamina and strength.

* * *

><p>At the dirty robber Jane got a burger and Maura got a giant steak and much more food than Jane has ever seen her order. She just assumed Maura was hungry for the two of them were busy and didn't eat well for the past week and a half.<p>

They ate and had some small talk. Then Jane went back to her apartment for the night. Maura went home.

* * *

><p>Maura Isles entered her house and threw her things on the ground. She walked to the bathroom and groan. She ate too much and her stomach hurt. She went to lay on the couch and decided to check her phone. Someone must have dialed her accidently and she was about to answer when she heard,<p>

"…How could you love her more? I was never enough! Why mom why?"

"Cailin I thought she had died, I didn't know that she was alive. How was I supposed to know?"

Maura listened quietly as her mother and half sister argued. All her life Maura wanted to know her family. Now she wish she hadn't. Her father was a mobster. Her mother was in denial and her half sister hated her with every ounce of her being. She remembers how hope ran when the truth was revealed. Maura sighed and listened.

"You looked for her though, ever since you found out about that man you dragged me here. How come we had to look for her? Is there something that makes her perfect? Why is she special?"

"Cailin don't do that. You think I like knowing my daughter is alive?"

Wait what did Hope say?

"…It was a mistake to have Maura with that man. She is the farthest thing from family. I can't even look at her without feeling pain…"

_How do you think I feel?_ Maura thought.

"…Maura is a mistake. I am glad she got to go to a family that loved her…Because I couldn't. Cailin honey we can go back to London in time. I know you think Maura is perfect. I thought that too, while she turned out nice she is the farthest thing from perfect. She'll never be perfect to me, just a painful memory. Unlike you…You are the perfect daughter I always wanted."

Maura hung up the phone and cried. She felt control slipping from her. She stumbled to the bathroom and locked the door.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Find some Control…<strong>_

In the bathroom she sobbed loudly. She felt control slipping from her. She wasn't perfect like she was taught to be. She looked at her hand and figured she could be perfect after all. She wanted to be perfect for her families. All three of them.

She took her finger and put it down her throat. She's been clean since college and forgot how painful it was. She didn't want to revert back but needed to be perfect for them.

She gagged a few times but then hit that spot. She vomited on her finger for a second before throwing up in the toilet. She threw up for 20 minutes and kept going until nothing was left.

She smiled finally more in control and then slumped to the floor and slept for a few moments.

* * *

><p>…<em><strong>Starve till you're beautiful…<strong>_

A month has gone by since that day. Maura buried herself in work and wouldn't go with Jane and the guys to eat. She would go a week without eating and then would binge for a few days. She was losing control and she hated it.

She wasn't losing much if any weight but felt in control after purging and exercising. Maybe she should talk to someone. No they can never know. She just needed the push. She stopped the disease before and could stop anytime she wanted. She just needed control over something.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>I told another lie today. And I got through this day. No one saw through my games" "Then someone tells me how good I look and for a moment I am happy."**_

"Hey Maura we're going to go to that new restaurant at Dorchester. Want to come?" Jane asked to the doctor. They had finally closed the case that they had been working on for two months. Maura turned to the detective and kindly rejected Jane's offer.

"I'd love to but I have a stomach ache. Have fun with the guys."

"Ok. You want me to come over later?"

"No thank you. I'll be ok I just got to gome home and rest."

"Ok." The detective said as she hugged Maura. "By the way you look different. A good different…" Jane playfully punched Maura in the stomach. "Damn Maura you got muscles and you're pretty. I'm jealous." Maura rubbed her gloved hands together and smiled.

"Thank you Jane. Now run along I'll be ok."

Jane left autopsy and Maura shook. Jane had said she was pretty but still…

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>But when I'm alone, no one hears me cry"<strong>_

Maura sat on her couch that night. She stared at the wall and groaned for she had eaten too much. She looked around at the garbage and junk food on the floor. She smiled felling full and happy after eating after 2 weeks of self fasting.

* * *

><p>8 year old Maura ran through the fields of her parent's yard. She did it in secret for her mother tried to get her to be ladylike stating that, "Women must be calm and not run through the garden." She climbed the tree that sat at the edge of their property. She looked out past the fence into the city. She wished she wasn't so restricted.<p>

"Maura! Get down! How many times did I tell you to be a lady?" Constance Isles called to her daughter. Maura jumped off the tree and landed haphazardly. Constance grabbed Maura's arm and dragged her inside.

…

Maura sat quietly as the adults talked at her mother's art gallery. She slumped a bit for she was bored. Constance hit her back.

"Sit up straight Maura."

"Mom…"

"Enough. You may be 14 but your will do as I say."

"But…"

"Maura, shut up."

Maura straighted and said nothing like the perfect girl she was.

…

Maura spent most of her childhood away at boarding school. She loved it there but grew a loner for the kids thought she was weird. She cried in her dorm. She was losing control, her parents were never around to protect her and she was useless. She couldn't please anyone. She was worthless, she was an outcast, she a disappointment, she was imperfect, she was nothing. Maura growled and sobbed as she lost all control. She cried so long and hard that she got sick and threw up. After she was done she felt relieved both physically and mentally. She finally had something she could control, food. She smiled as she flushed away the evidence left behind in her ordeal. She vowed never to lose control over food again. And so it began…at the tender age of 13 it began…

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Your reflection's all your worth.  Your sickness feels like home…"**_

Maura went to the bathroom mirror and smiled. It had been two months since she began this again. She looked at the reflection and a fat woman looked at her.

_The fuck. Is that me?_ Maura said.

Hi there worthless fuck. The other Maura said back.

_No, that's not me I'm healthy I just eat differently than others. _

No you're a fat worthless fuck who can't do anything right. Why do you think mommy neglected you? Why do you think Jane won't help you? Why do you think Hope hates you? Its cause your worthless garbage and that's all you'll ever be to them.

_Shut up!_

Ha-ha, make me. Become perfect and get rid of this fat fuck you have become.

Maura growled and felt the control slip through her fingers. She leaned over the toilet and vomited. She sobbed deeply and collapsed against the wall. A few minutes later she walked by the mirror to see the woman gone.

"Perfect…I'll be perfect."

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>'Cause you'll never love yourself at all…there are days when I'm not OK…"**_

Maura slumped against the couch and screamed into her house. Jane had went home after they had dinner that night. Sweet innocent Jane. Jane whose parents loved her, who never had to perfect, who could just be Jane.

Maura wished she had that. A family who loves her just the way she is. Her mother apologized many times for the neglect and Maura accepted the apology but it couldn't change anything. In fact she was ok from college until 2 months ago when hope "called" her.

She wanted to talk to hope but decided against it for she couldn't deal with that right now. Why couldn't she just be perfect like everyone wanted? She sighed and went to her lock box that she kept in the closet. She put the box in her lap once she sat back down on the couch and sighed. She smiled and pulled out what she wanted.

_It feels right. I don't want to keep disappointing them. It's better this way._ She thought as she held her gun in her hands. She originally bought it for protection but it will now serve as her peace. She put the gun to her temple and smirked. She opened her eyes one more time to get one last look at the living room when she saw something. It had always been there but she felt more connected to it now.

Her eyes stared at the image of hope at her grave. The one that paddy drew and that Jane gave her. And right next to that was a photo of Jane and Maura at a costume party. Jane is wearing scrubs and Maura is dressed in a cop uniform. Jane is handcuffed and smiling. Maura is laughing and pinning Jane against the wall. Maura glance back and forth between the two photos. Which side would win? The tradey of her family or the good time with Jane. Which one?

Maura trembled and came to a compromise. She reached into the gun box and pulled out something else. She put the gun back in the box. She thought of both photos and both sides of her. She went to the bathroom and shut the door.

* * *

><p>"…<em><strong>it's not much longer until you faint…Your pulse is fading out."**_

Maura Isles ran through the nature preserve at BCU. She panted hard and was tired but ran anyway. It had been 2 weeks since she had eaten and she worked out every day these past 2 weeks. She ran to BCU from her house. She had already ran ten miles today and was deep in the preserve. She smiled as she was developing "runner's high" and wasn't aware of her own limitations.

Her vision was getting blurry but she thought she had something in her eye. She stopped and rubbed it. When she realized it was nothing she smiled and continued. She ran another four miles and was struggling to get to the 5th. If she could just do one more mile she would get some food and water then go home.

Her hearing grew dull, and she was getting dizzy. She decided to walk and leaned against a tree. She tried to take a deep breath but couldn't. Her chest felt tight and she got tunnel vision. She saw a light and tried to walk to it. Her pulse was getting weak and she took a step before everything went black.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>These secrets are walls that keep us alone…"<strong>_

Maura was rushed to the ER. She was very weak and didn't wake up after the fall. The doctors gave her an IV full of electrolytes to restore the balance. They ran an EKG and found out Maura's heart was weak. They called Jane and Constance to get background. They arrived shortly after.

"Thank you both for coming." A doctor told them.

"Is my baby ok? What's wrong?" Constance asked.

"Are you the mother?"

"Yes."

"Very well. Has your daughter had any medical changes lately? New medications, heart problems?"

"No why?"

"Your daughter was found at BCU unconscious in the woods. We don't suspect foul play as she has an electrolyte imbalance and a weakened heart muscle. If she wasn't found she would have died."

"I'm sorry I have nothing to offer."

"How about you?" The doctor turned to Jane.

"Well she has been withdrawing lately but I thought little of it. I mean what did you think it was?" Jane said.

The doctor went to show them Maura. Maura was sleeping on the bed. She had an IV drip in. She looked very peaceful.

"I have to run a few more tests but I would like you to do a favor."

"OK." Jane said.

"Go to doctor Isles house and see if you can find…" The doctor paused for a second. Jane listened carefully. "…food." The doctor finished.

"Food?" Jane looked at the doctor strangely.

"Yes look for evidence of either obsession over food or weight. Like post-its, journal, secret food storage. Things like that."

"Ok… what if I find these things?"

"Take pictures of them and bring them to me."

Jane nodded and left.

"May I...s…see her?"

"Yes she is stable for now."

Constance sat next to Maura and watched as Maura tried to take deep breaths. She listened as the heart monitor beat weakly. She got teary eyed as she pushed a blonde hair out of Maura's face. A nurse came in and informed Constance that she would have to wait outside. Constance sat in the waiting room and cried.

* * *

><p>"<strong>'Cause everything you touch will fall to pieces…"<strong>

Jane and Angela Rizzoli returned to the ER one hour later. The doctor came to them and Jane gave him the phone. The doctor flipped through it.

Post it's with numbers written on them lined the wall in descending order. A quite extensive workout room. A fridge stocked with food. A giant box of junk food. A lock box with a gun on the inside. A journal with things written on the pages like "perfect, traitor, disappointment, loser, outcast, unloved, food, control, pain, adopted, unwanted, Hope, Cailin."

The doctor gave Jane back the phone and went to a nurse.

"Get the phycologist on call."

"Phycologist!? What my daughter isn't insane!" Constance screamed at the doctor. Jane was ready to crack the doctor's jaw.

"You wanna say that again?" Jane threatened with Angela restraining her. The doctor was about to respond when a nurse called him franticly. All four of them ran to Maura's room. Maura's heart was beating wildly and her body shook.

Angela and Constance gasped. Jane screamed for the doctor to do something. The doctor ordered another electrolyte test and tried to still Maura. Maura stilled and the doctor took the test. A few minutes later Maura thrashed again then flat lined. Nurses rushed in and cut Maura's shirt off to shock her.

"Shock." Nothing.

"Clear. Shock." Nothing.

"Clear. Sho…Wait there's a pulse." Everyone saw and heard Maura's weak pulse. The doctor sighed as nurses left and the 3 women stood there.

"Doc what is wrong with her?" Constance asked still terrified at what she saw. The doctor looked at Maura's hand and saw rough knuckles that were eroded. He looked at Maura's teeth and saw that they were discolored and eroded as well. He then looked down her throat. There was no erosion there. A nurse returned with the blood test and he looked at it. He shook his head and asked the three women to come to his office.

…

"What?!" Jane slammed her fist into the desk.

"Sir are you sure?" Angela asked.

"Well from the photo evidence, Ms. Isles' physical examination and the electrolyte test I am diagnosing her with Bulimia nervosa, Anorexia Nervosa and depression."

"Oh my god. How could I not notice?" Jane said.

"Janie it wasn't your fault." Angela said.

"Your right it was mine. I put too much pressure on her. I neglected her. I…I..." Constance began.

"Ms. Isles I highly doubt that you caused this. The symptoms are more recent than childhood."

"At 13 she started to not eat but she would sometimes eat a lot then throw up. How could I not have been there for her? I'm an awful mother. I should have helped my daughter." Constance was now crying.

"Ms. Isles. Even if she did have this before this cycle is recent. I'd say 6 months or so. Did something happen that could trigger the feelings of worthlessness or imperfection?"

Constance sat there saying nothing. Jane and Angela thought when Jane suddenly remembered. She went to say something when a scream was heard throughout the ER.

…

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME? WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME!? WHY? HOPE, CAILIN, MOM, JANE!" Maura screamed in a fit of rage and tears.

The doctor went to Maura ready to sedate her this time when Maura tried hitting the doctor with her right arm. She wasn't aware of it but the doctor noticed something. He injected her and she went under.

"What is this?" He asked the nurse holding up Maura's wrapped arm.

"She was like that we didn't notice because she was seizing." A nurse said.

"Maura said she hurt her arm working on her motorcycle." Jane said. She rembered asking once and Maura thanked her for her concern.

The doctor unwrapped the ace bandage and gauze fell to ground. It wasn't bloody and when he looked at her arm he gasped. "Ms. Rizzoli. She hurt her arm but not from a bike." He said as he held the arm out for the women to see. The women gasped and cried.

Maura's arm had deep angry lines carved into it and the word "perfect" carved deep into her skin at the center of the inside of her forearm. The doctor put her arm down and sadly said, "They're self-inflicted."

"No! Maura wouldn't do that. She would have talked to me. Mar…She..." Jane couldn't finish as tears caught in her throat.

"Sit outside ladies. We must look at her." The women sat outside and cried deeply.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>You should know you're not on your own…I don't know when but I know now/Together we'll make it through somehow/I need you to know/That we'll be OK/ Together we can make it through another day."**_

Maura awoke the next Morning with no memory of the night before. She looked around to see three faces. Angela's concern, Constance's guilt, and Jane's anger. She didn't know which one she wanted to address first. Jane growled.

"Why didn't you tell me?! I'll help you." Jane yelled.

"What made you think I wanted help?!" Maura screamed at them. "I finally have control of something and you ruined it!"

"Maura…"Constance began.

"Save it mom! I know you never meant to neglect me but it doesn't change the fact that I was."

"Dear what made you revert back?" Constance asked.

"Give me my phone. I'll show you."

Jane gave Maura the phone and Maura played the message that Hope "sent her".

"I just wanted to be perfect." Maura said crying.

"You are sweetie. You're my little girl and I love you."

"Then why didn't you show it?! Why did you leave me wondering why? All these years I thought that there was something wrong with me and that's why you neglected me and Hope abandoned me!"

"Maura. She loves you she may not have been overbearing like I was with Jane but she wants what's best for you." Angela said.

"Yeah. They are right. Maura you may be goofy and have weird quirks but we all do. It's ok to be imperfect it makes you human." Jane tried.

"How would you know!? You were allowed to be a child! It was fine to disappoint them, you weren't expected to an adult, to be perfect. You weren't hit if you were imperfect you could just be Jane and that's all I fucking wanted! To just be me but I can't. I continue to disappoint people."

"Fine Maura sit here and waste away! Fuck you I hope you die. Keep vomiting in secret! Keep having seizures and keep cutting! Goodbye!" Jane said and left the room. Angela and Constance followed.

"What the fuck was that Jane? She's already on a thin line and you pushed her over the edge." Angela said.

"A little reverse phycology never hurt."

"What if it does though?" Constance stated.

Jane looked at the two women and then realized she hadn't thought that far. She ran back inside to see Maura gone.

"Maura? Please Maura I didn't mean it." Jane said worried. They searched the entire hospital and found Maura sitting on the roof looking at the sunset. Jane went to sat next to her. Angela and Constance stayed inside.

"Maura I…"

Maura cut her off by punching her in the face. Jane gasped and then felt Maura's head on her shoulder sobbing. Jane held Maura close until the tears stopped.

"Jane thank you. I'm sorry I said those things."

"Me too."

"I just want to be perfect for my mom, for my family and for you."

"Maura you are perfect and no amount of self-harm is going to make you more perfect. I love you, your mom loves you and if hope can't love you then that's her loss." Jane said while kissing Maura's head.

"Jane if you help me it will be a long time…"Maura stared.

"Maura I don't care how long. I'll stay with you till you're recovered and even after that."

"Thank you Jane."

Jane started to take Maura to the stairs and back in the hospital but Maura didn't want to go.

"Can we just watch the sunset for a moment?"

Jane smiled and sat next to her. Maura's weaken body leaned on Jane. Maura fell asleep on Jane.

_You'll never be alone again. I'll help you fight this demon. Maura you're perfect to me._ Jane thought as she carried Maura to the hospital bed. Jane couldn't lay with her so she settled with holding Maura's hand. She looked at Maura's wounded arm and cried. _Never again, I'll be here sweetie. _She felt Maura grip her hand and finally fall asleep. _Never again._

FIN


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sooooooo sorry that I haven't been filling request lately. I would go into but it's a long story so I will just start to go through my messages and start from there. Again my apologizes. Now onto the story.**

* * *

><p>Requestor: izzybear69<p>

Rating: M

Pairing: Jane/Maura

Content: Smut/Fluff, Drama and G!P ( I've never written this before so forgive/correct me if wrong)

Length: Medium-Long (most of it is plot though)

* * *

><p>Maura groaned as she shifted in the chair in her office. She had no work today and her mind was wondering to her girlfriend. Her sexy gorgeous girlfriend who was working hard. Hard… oh shit. Maura groaned again as she felt herself get hard.<p>

She growled hating her condition. She hated the fact that she was born with a penis because of times like this. She hid it well as a child and even while knowing Jane. Once they started dating however she had to come clean as it was poking Jane one night as they made out.

She thought about taking care of it but it was unethical so she tried to think about something else. She shifted again and moaned as she felt her boxers rub the tip. She growled as the sensation went through her. She was about to get up when she heard a cough from across the office. She looked up and nearly came right there.

Jane stood across the office in a tight blouse and a tight skirt that accentuated her ass. Maura looked at the ground to see she had on heels. Black kitten heels. Maura swallowed and looked back up at Jane. Jane was smiling. Maura sat back down trying to hide her dilemma and Jane walked over to her.

"Got court today babe?" Maura asked.

"Yeah I leave in 10 minutes. I just wanted to see you before I left." Jane said as she leaned over the desk.

Maura grabbed Jane's hand and held it for a moment. She wanted to fuck Jane right there but fought the desire back. Jane was actually nervous about court but Maura offered that comforting gesture. Maura looked down Jane's shirt and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Wish me luck." Jane said looking at the door.

Jane was about to leave when Maura forcefully grabbed her hand and kissed her passionately. Her nails dug into Jane's arms and Jane moaned.

Maura suddenly let go of Jane and ran out of her office. Jane chuckled to herself. She had never seen Maura so embarrassed. The doctor was blushing a deep red. Maura was always passionate to Jane but never at work. Maura usually restrained her desire and Jane smirked for her plan worked.

* * *

><p>Maura went down to the gym for there was nothing to do today. She did some yoga and boxing with the punching bag. She felt a burst of testosterone and wanted to spar. She looked around the empty gym looking for someone…anyone to spar with. Frost walked in that moment.<p>

"Detective Frost spar me!" Maura yelled from across the room. The detective looked at the doctor and walked to her quite confused. He eventually agree and teased her saying a doctor can't beat a cop.

"Wanna bet?" Maura asked.

"Sure. $20."

"Bump it up to $50," Maura said.

Frost was hesitant for he didn't want to lose $50 on a silly bet. He did however want to prove the doctor wrong.

"If I win…It's $100 and a 12 pack of Sam Adams." He said to raise the stakes.

"Very well if I win it's still $50," She said ending the negotiations.

"Detective I'm loose and warmed up but you may want to stretch first." Maura said sweetly. She wanted to be fair after all.

Frost stretched and warmed up while Maura kept her muscles warm and busy. They agree on the rules. No hitting the face or below the belt, must pin for 10 seconds, tap out equals let go and nothing dirty.

They found a matted area and Maura stood in her bra and shorts while Frost just stood in shorts.

"Ready doc?"

"Bring it on detective."

"Alright."

Frost put his fists up and charged at her.

* * *

><p>Maura and Frost went back to the bullpen. Korsak watched from his desk as Frost slid Maura a 50.<p>

"Better luck next time detective." Maura said and playfully swatted his back.

Frost groaned and slumped in his chair. Korsak chuckled from his.

"You losing your game Frost?" Korsak teased.

"I want to see you do jujitsu against the doc."

"Oh no. I'm too old for that. Besides Maura has to be in good shape for Jane." Korsak said quietly when Maura wasn't looking.

Maura scanned the area looking for Jane and was disappointed to find none.

"Still at court doc. The DA's being a pain in the ass." Korsak responded to Maura's unasked question.

"Poor Jane. You got something nice planned tonight doc?" Frost asked.

"Yeah." Maura simply responded.

Jane has been wanting to have a baby with Maura for a while now. Maura was quite hesitant and told Jane that she would need to think about it. Jane grew mad and blamed herself saying she wasn't right for Maura. Maura was going to explain herself tonight and tell Jane her worries.

She also planned on being very romantic tonight to help Jane forget about the awful court day. She was going to leave work early to set it up.

"What if she loses?" Frost asked pulling Maura into reality.

Maura gave him the infamous "ice glare" (the death glare that only the queen of the dead could produce). Just as Jane's "fire glare" burned all who came in contact with it; Maura's cold glare gave the recipient a shiver of fear. Frost felt the sheer coldness and felt very small.

"I don't like sentences that begin with what if but if she does lose I will go forth with my plan even then." Maura responded as sweetly as she could however there was still some venom in the words.

Maura looked at her watch. 2:00 pm. She decided to call her team and have them leave for the day. Susie was confused but didn't want the "ice glare" either so they all left.

Maura hung up the phone and looked at the two detectives.

"I have decided to take the day off. Enjoy your night detectives." Maura said and left without a word.

"Best of luck doc." Korsak said then winked at frost. Frost said nothing for he still felt the cold from before.

* * *

><p><strong>Many hours later: 7:00pm.<strong>

Jane entered Maura's house and threw her stuff down. She had a long day at court and just wanted to relax. She walked over to the island and saw a plate with some food on it and a beer. She sat down to eat and saw a note. A piece of paper folded up and on it (in really sloppy handwriting) said, "Baby I made you dinner. When you're done come upstairs for me." Jane shrugged and ate.

* * *

><p>Jane finished eating and went upstairs. She stood in the hall not knowing where to go. She felt an arm wrap around her and instantly tensed.<p>

"Shh. Baby it's me." Maura whispered low into Jane's ear.

Jane relaxed some and still stood there.

"How was your day?" She asked.

"Uneventful." Maura said as she started to undress Jane.

"I don't want to talk bout mine." Jane said.

"Ok."

Maura took off Jane's shirt and bra then slowly rubbed Jane's shoulders and back. Jane melted into her embrace and felt like she was about to fall. Maura picked her up and carried her bridal style to the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Maura set Jane softly on the bed. Maura stroked Jane's face and smiled. Jane grabbed her hand and looked softly into Maura's hazel eyes. Maura felt tense suddenly. Maura looked away and let go of Jane.<p>

"Maura what's wrong?" Jane asked sitting up and was scared for she never seen Maura this unsure about something.

* * *

><p>"<em>I wanna have a baby." Jane said.<em>

_Maura spit out her beer and coughed loudly._

"_What?" Maura asked staring at her girlfriend._

"_I wanna have a baby. I mean we've been dating for over a year and…" Jane said moving closer to Maura._

"_I don't know Jane. I just..."_

"_Am I not good enough!?" Jane was suddenly angry. She stood and started crying. Maura had never seen Jane cry._

"_No." Maura said quietly._

"_Do I not deserve you? Is there someone else? Would I make an awful mom?" Jane asked clearly not thinking straight._

_Maura stood and tried to pull Jane into her embrace. "Don't touch me!" She yelled at Maura._

_Jane fought her and headed to the door. Maura was so confused. She wanted to explain to her girlfriend but her girlfriend wouldn't listen._

"_Maura you're too good for me. I don't deserve to have a child with you." Jane said quietly. Maura tried to reassure her but Jane ran out the door. Maura briefly considered chasing her but knew Jane needed time._

_That had been a month ago._

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry Jane about not being sure if I wanted a baby with you and I was stupid to hesitate and then you felt like you didn't deserve me when it was the other ways around. I wanted to do something nice and…" Maura was cut off by Jane kissing her.<p>

"Maura baby it's ok. Really I shouldn't have been so impulsive. I mean having a baby is a big responsibility and I shouldn't have asked you to take that on if you weren't ready." Jane apologized to her girlfriend.

Jane wrapped her arms around Maura and held the doctor for a moment. They kissed and looked at each other.

"Babe I planned something nice for today because of your case. I wanna go through with it." Maura said.

Jane let Maura go and relaxed against the bed. Maura kissed her and moved down to her chest. She kissed Jane's breasts and then got up to take Jane's skirt off.

"Baby I wanted to fuck you since this morning when I saw you in this tight skirt." Maura admitted.

"I know baby. I saw your hard on when you left the office." Jane said and chuckled when she saw Maura's red face.

Maura took the skirt off as well as Jane's underwear. She rubbed Jane's thighs before coming back up to kiss her.

"As much as I want to fuck you. I'm going to make love to you instead." Maura whispered and kissed Jane pouring all her love into the kiss.

* * *

><p>Maura had her head positioned between Jane's thighs. Her hands were rubbing her thighs as Jane moaned.<p>

"Baby you don't…I mean…don't feel forced…" Jane whispered. This was always a hard act for Jane to get into. It was so intimate but she also thought it was demeaning and those colliding emotions mad it hard for Jane to like this act.

"Maura…" Jane said again.

"Jane baby lie back and let me take care of you." Maura said.

Jane reluctantly laid back and before she had time to protest Maura licked her up and down. She moaned deeply. Maura licked her some more then took her clit into her mouth. Jane moaned again and held Maura's head down. Maura had no interest in leaving anyway. She alternated between liking Jane's opening, sucking her clit and penetrating her with her toune. Maura felt Jane's grip get stronger and Jane whimpering.

"Maura, Maura god baby don't stop baby." Jane moaned.

Maura worked harder to get Jane there and it worked. With a few more licks and sucks Jane came into her mouth.

"Maura! Baby yes…yes… ugh there baby…I'm falling baby… oh yes baby…I'm there…oh…"Jane said.

Maura cleaned Jane up and pulled back up to kiss her. She rocked against Jane offering comfort and support. One lone tear fell from Jane's right eye and Maura kissed it away.

* * *

><p>Jane took off Maura's boxers exposing her erection. Maura gripped Jane and panted as the air hit her just right. Jane smiled and laid back down. She rubbed Maura's back as Maura lined herself to her entrance.<p>

"Jane are you sure about this?" Maura asked not wanting to hurt her.

"Baby I'm sure if you're sure." Jane said and spread her legs apart.

Maura nodded and slowly pushed in. Jane bit her lip to suppress a scream. While they have had sex before she forgot that Maura was big. Maura was 9 inches long and 4 inches wide. It always felt good but there was an element of pain. Maura kissed Jane and waited for her to adjust.

Maura pushed in more. She was about 5 inches in and stopped not wanting to go anymore. Jane clawed her back and whimpered.

"Baby do more. I'm ok." Jane said.

Maura looked at her surprised, in all of their relationship Maura had never gone all the way in because she would hurt her. Maura was very hesitant because she knew the pain Jane might be in. Although she was happy with this; she also wanted to please Jane.

"Jane…" Maura started.

"Maura I want to try. I'll tell you if it's too much." Jane repeated.

Maura agreed and pushed in further. The both let out a moan. Maura pushed more and got all the way in. Jane moaned because more of her was stimulated. Maura moaned at Jane's tight walls squeezing her. Maura started to thrust slowly and then pushed herself up on her arms when she met less resistance.

The two started a rhythm and were both very close. The sounds of their flesh and their pants were all that could be heard. Maura reached down between them and rubbed Jane's clit. Jane threw her head back and clawed Maura's back.

"M…Maur…Maura!" Jane screamed as she came.

Maura felt Jane get tight and wanted to come too. She held back though looking at Jane's beauty instead. He muscles were tight, her face contorted in what would be an expression of pain if Maura hadn't known better. Her long raven hair stuck to her face, her eyes were squeezed shut. Her mouth was open in a silent scream.

Finally Jane relaxed and Maura kept thrusting. Maura hid in Jane's neck. When Jane came back to reality she wrapped around Maura and talked to her.

"Keep going baby…oh Maura you're so big. You feel so good. Cum baby…cum in me…I wanna feel you filling me up." Jane tried to talk dirty.

Maura worked faster and was so close.

"Jane keep talking." Maura said. She loved Jane's dirty talk.

"Baby you make me feel so good. Come on Maura. I need your cum in me." Jane said.

Maura growled she was so close but just couldn't fall over for some reason. Jane rubbed her back and was trying to help. She was confused for it seemed Maura was holding back.

"Maura, don't hold back."

"I'm not baby. So close." Maura whimpered into Jane's neck.

"I love you Maura." Jane whispered into Maura's ear.

That did it. Those four words made Maura's heart soar and made her fall over the edge. She thrust once more and shuttered as she came inside Jane.

"Jane…yes…yes" Maura whispered into Jane's neck. She relaxed against her and they stayed like that for a while.

* * *

><p>When Maura came to, she pulled out of Jane. She laid on her back and Jane laid on her chest. Maura stroked Jane's hair and smiled.<p>

"I love you Jane."

"I love you too Maura."

They were quiet for a bit.

"Jane…are you sure I didn't hurt you."

Jane looked up at Maura. Maura looked away. Jane sat up and pulled Maura's chin so she would look at her.

"Baby you could never hurt me. I'm yours…"

"But…" Maura started.

"Baby shh. I'm a little sore but it didn't hurt. I promise."

Maura didn't say anything and Jane laid back down. They stayed like that for a while.

"I wonder if I got you pregnant." Maura thought out loud.

"Maura if it happens it happens." Jane said sleepily.

"Jane I'll be here no matter what. Baby or none."

Jane smiled and moved her head on Maura's chest. Jane fell asleep. Maura stared at the ceiling for some time. She smiled and looked down at Jane.

"I'll always be here Jane. For you and the baby." Maura whispered before falling asleep.

FIN


End file.
